<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all魯】7.0 by Lunatic_Y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770698">【all魯】7.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y'>Lunatic_Y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, 演藝圈Paro, 經紀人魯夫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇<br/>！　OOC我錯<br/>！　魯夫受<br/>！　演藝圈設定/經紀人魯夫</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 海賊王/魯受向/中長篇-演藝圈設定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>狀況一：接通告</p><p>　　「草帽小子，我們少主說了，只要你陪我們少主玩一天，下部唐吉軻德家族投資的電影角色隨便你家藝人挑。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「草帽小子，我們社長想找你去他家討論巴洛克華克這次連續劇選角的問題。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「你知道嗎？多拉格先生聽說要開始進軍音樂劇了。」<br/>
　　「啊，所以最近他們公司二當家才會這麼常去找草帽娛樂的經紀人嗎？」<br/>
　　「就是說啊，你沒看其他娛樂公司有多羨慕。」</p><p>　　「說到草帽娛樂，他們家那個經紀人真的是很了不起呢。」<br/>
　　「你是指最近談下和白鬍子集團合作演唱會的事嗎？」<br/>
　　「你不知道白鬍子旗下最紅的第二隊隊長幾乎可以說是進駐草帽娛樂公司了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>狀況二：照顧藝人們</p><p>　　「所以說你為什麼要打贊助商？你知道這會讓我們公司損失多少嗎？」<br/>
　　「對不起嘛……」<br/>
　　「可是娜美，他和羅賓說話的時候一直想偷摸她。」<br/>
　　「唉，我說你啊——」</p><p>//</p><p>　　「香吉士，這些都是這次見面會的粉絲禮物哦。」<br/>
　　「不是讓你別偷吃粉絲送的食物嗎？還想像上次一樣住醫院啊？」<br/>
　　「有什麼關係嘛，還好是我吃了香吉士才沒事啊。」<br/>
　　「嘖，別吃了。」<br/>
　　「啊……」<br/>
　　「你想吃什麼回去我做給你吃。」<br/>
　　「嘻嘻嘻，香吉士最好了，那我要吃很多肉。」<br/>
　　「知道了，真囉嗦。」</p><p>//</p><p>　　「大家休息十分鐘，調整一下狀態。」<br/>
　　「索——隆——」<br/>
　　「你來了啊。」<br/>
　　「怎麼了？這次拍這麼久？」<br/>
　　「……幫我一個忙。」</p><p>　　身為一個稱職的經紀人，答應自家藝人這點小事自然沒什麼。開拍之後，索隆滿意地盯著自家經紀人全程緊緊跟在攝影師後方的身影，順利結束宣傳照拍攝的行程。</p><p>　　本次宣傳照主題：專寵。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【all魯】7.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇<br/>！　OOC我錯<br/>！　魯夫受<br/>！　演藝圈設定/經紀人魯夫</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這是一個關於眾追求者(?)見家長的故事</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那個知名跨國財團，旗下幾乎在什麼產業都佔有一席之地的大集團——馬林福特，最近已經連續佔據娛樂版頭條好幾天。</p>
<p>　　「跨國財團馬林福特首部自製電影將在本地公開進行演員徵選。」</p>
<p>　　魯夫坐在辦公桌前，看著那份被公司財務長一巴掌拍在他桌上的報紙新聞標題，整張小臉都皺了起來。</p>
<p>　　「看到內容寫什麼了沒有？」娜美惡狠狠地盯著他們公司的經紀人兼老闆，此時此刻正全力迴避他目光的那個人接著說：「馬林福特公司已宣布將與合夥人多拉格先生招開一系列的演員徵選，無任何資格限制，力求找到最適合演出電影角色的人選。」</p>
<p>　　魯夫下意識往辦公椅裡縮還是不敢看向娜美。</p>
<p>　　「你說你把邀請函弄丟了是什麼意思？」<br/>　　「那可是馬林福特啊！大財團！跨國的大財團馬林福特！」<br/>　　「首部自製電影啊！合夥人還是那個神祕的要死的大老闆多拉格先生！」</p>
<p>　　娜美的怒吼穿透辦公室的大門，羅賓站在門外對那些好奇的目光投以一個安撫的微笑便抬手輕輕地敲了兩下門。</p>
<p>　　羅賓打開門時，娜美正怒氣沖沖地舉著報紙想直接轟到他老闆臉上。</p>
<p>　　「你這個——」<br/>　　「娜美，剛剛薩波已經親手將邀請函送到那兩個人手上了。」</p>
<p>　　辦公室裡氣氛忽地轉為一片祥和。</p>
<p>　　但會客室裡就不是這麼一回事了。</p>
<p>　　索隆和香吉士盯著手裡的邀請函莫名的覺得火大。能收到邀請自然是對他們身為藝人的一種肯定，但是……</p>
<p>　　「先不談馬林福特那邊如何，多拉格先生的要求可是很高的哦。」<br/>　　「你們要是撥不出時間參加那也沒關係，我再帶魯夫去觀摩觀摩就好。」</p>
<p>　　想起那人離去前一臉紳士般的微笑，兩人不約而同地捏緊了手裡的邀請函，一聲冷哼。他們對視一眼，互相嘲諷的話還沒說出口就聽見門外魯夫驚喜的呼喚聲響徹走廊，越想越不是滋味的兩人不由得又是一聲冷哼。</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>　　保母車裡索隆和香吉士各坐在兩邊，魯夫以一個幾乎是橫在他們之間的姿勢熟睡著。</p>
<p>　　原本只是靠在索隆肩上的魯夫隨著路途的一路顛簸整個上半身都快滑進索隆懷裡，嫌空間太小似的，腳一抬就自然而然放到了香吉士的腿上。香吉士伸手就想把那條不安分的腳從他腿上移開，瞥了一眼那張睡臉後，他放下手並稍稍放低了自己的腿。前座的騙人布將一切盡收眼底在心裡感嘆著誰才是經紀人啊……</p>
<p>　　到了目的地後魯夫頂著一張睡眼惺忪的臉站在車旁替索隆整理被他睡亂的衣領，然後轉身替香吉士調整了一下其實並沒有歪掉的領帶。索隆抬手撫平魯夫頭上幾根亂翹的頭髮，香吉士也伸手替魯夫整平被睡到有些皺褶的衣服。站在車頭前負責提包包和帶資料的騙人布一邊想著非禮勿視一邊再一次的感嘆著到底誰才是經紀人啊？</p>
<p>　　「不好意思，接待名單上真的沒有草帽娛樂。」</p>
<p>　　魯夫困惑地看著正禮貌微笑著的櫃檯接待小姐，剛轉身正想問騙人布他們是不是走錯地方就看到走廊盡頭有個熟悉的人影。</p>
<p>　　「薩波！」</p>
<p>　　櫃台小姐還來不及反應，魯夫已經一蹦一跳飛奔到他們執行長面前。</p>
<p>　　「不好意思，執行長，他……」</p>
<p>　　原本還拿著手機緊皺眉頭的薩波一聽到呼喚聲就放下手機，伸手穩穩接住直接撲到他懷裡來的小傢伙，然後朝追在魯夫後面趕來的櫃檯小姐輕輕搖頭：「他是我的客人。」</p>
<p>　　「不是說好快到了要打電話給我嗎？」薩波拿著手機在魯夫面前晃了一下：「你沒接電話哦。」</p>
<p>　　「啊，抱歉，我忘記了。」魯夫笑的毫無歉意微微歪著頭說：「可是我的手機沒響啊？」</p>
<p>　　跟在索隆和香吉士身後走來的騙人布朝薩波點頭打招呼。沒有，他絕對沒有看到上車前索隆把魯夫的手機調成靜音才放進包包的，他什麼都沒看見。</p>
<p>　　「參加徵選的演員休息室往那邊走。」薩波伸手比了一個方向，眼神一一掃過索隆、香吉士和不遠處正往這裡走來的羅。</p>
<p>　　可亞拉很自覺地往前一步：「請各位和我來。」</p>
<p>　　薩波一把拉住就要跟著走過去的魯夫：「魯夫，陪同者的休息室在樓上，我帶你去吧。」</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>　　魯夫一進休息室就發現幾乎整間人他都認識。</p>
<p>　　掛著投資者及贊助商名頭的唐吉軻德家族和巴洛克華克的人都在，還有馬林福特分部的幾個大人物和斯摩格，但最吸引他注意力的是白鬍子集團的馬可。</p>
<p>　　看到馬可也在這裡，魯夫興奮地回過頭問薩波：「艾斯也來了？」</p>
<p>　　薩波只是笑笑地指向玻璃落地窗，從那可以直接看到樓下的徵選室。艾斯正坐在那裡頭，他的對面是這次的評審員——多拉格及代表馬林福特的卡普。</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>　　「你這臭小子很行啊？」卡普隨意地揮了一下他桌上艾斯的基本資料，話鋒一轉就道：「當初你要是聽我的話加入馬林福特，現在根本就不用來這裡參加什麼徵選。」</p>
<p>　　艾斯才剛想回嗆這個臭老頭，注意利突然就被樓上房間的玻璃窗拉走，那裡有個正誇張地朝他揮手的身影，忽然火氣就全消了。</p>
<p>　　看著眼前態度忽然轉變的年輕人，多拉格不用回頭都知道發生了什麼事，一樣的狀況他在薩波身上也見過很多次。他想了一下還是決定開口：「聽說魯夫受了你很多照顧。」</p>
<p>　　「啊，不，哪裡哪裡。」艾斯倏地站起身，對著多拉格行了個禮，直起身就看到樓上的魯夫和薩波指著他笑得歡快。</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>　　第一階段的徵選算是暫時告一個段落，克比和薩波一走進徵選室就看見裡頭的兩人正展開一場激烈的討論。</p>
<p>　　「這個如何？聽說他的興趣是下廚而且做得不錯。」卡普指著香吉士的資料。</p>
<p>　　「聽說有菸癮，那對身邊的人不好。」多拉格直接抽掉了香吉士的資料，然後抽出另外一張紙推到卡普面前：「這個如何？業界有名的很保護自己的經紀人。」</p>
<p>　　「臉太兇了，對那小子百依百順只會慣壞他。」卡普看了一下資料上的綠髮青年無情拒絕。</p>
<p>　　他們倆的視線落在下一張紙上。</p>
<p>　　「是醫科出身，高學歷的聰明人啊……」多拉格微微瞇起眼若有所思。</p>
<p>　　「看這臉就不是什麼好人，一肚子壞水。」卡普倒是很乾脆的把羅的資料往一旁推開，露出了下一張個人資料，頓了一下緩緩開口：「這臭小子這幾年倒是真的有點長進了。」</p>
<p>　　多拉格看著資料上雀斑青年笑的狂野的照片，似乎想起了什麼微微皺眉道：「是個讓人很不安心的孩子呢。」</p>
<p>　　這討論內容怎麼感覺和電影角色徵選沒多大關係？想想那兩位和某個少年的關係以及徵選會開始前他們被交代的各式各樣調查工作……看著仍對著一堆資料爭論不休的兩人，克比和薩波忍不住在心裡盤算著他們如果參加這場「徵選」，勝出的機率有多少。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2020.08.16 7.1初稿完成<br/>2020.08.22 修改x1.<br/>2020.11.29 修改x2. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳ao3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【all魯】7.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇<br/>！　OOC我錯<br/>！　魯夫受<br/>！　演藝圈設定/經紀人魯夫</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>決選難度增加是很正常的，所以家長多幾位也很正常(?) XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　決選除了初選的兩位評審之外還額外邀請兩位業界名望甚高的客座評審。</p><p>　　還是那個二樓接待陪同者的房間，魯夫坐在克比和薩波中間，正昏昏欲睡地看著樓下會場工作人員忙進忙出。</p><p>　　「魯夫先生昨晚沒睡好嗎？」克比見那人眼睛都快闔上便試著轉移他的注意力。</p><p>　　魯夫頭一歪就靠到薩波肩上，嘴裡喃喃著：「陪索隆對台詞……」</p><p>　　薩波一下就想起前陣子的熱門話題，關於某個以拍動作片聞名的帥氣演員最近突然接了某部愛情偶像劇深情男二的新聞。深情男二，用膝蓋想都知道會有哪些經典台詞，還得藉著對台詞這種理由才能說出那些話？薩波在心裡不屑。</p><p>　　不知不覺二樓的房間裡人漸漸多了起來，所有試圖過來攀談的各家經紀人及廠商都被薩波和克比客氣地回絕，讓魯夫得以一路安睡到現場準備工作結束。</p><p>　　「魯夫，醒醒，差不多要開始了。」</p><p>　　魯夫睡眼惺忪地朝玻璃窗那瞟了一眼，樓下評審們才剛入場，正聚在一起互相寒暄。他眼睛一亮，三兩下就蹦到玻璃窗前興奮地嚷著：「那不是傑克和雷利嗎？」</p><p>　　傑克和雷利很快就注意到二樓那蹦蹦跳跳的身影，笑著朝那揮揮手。</p><p>　　「這決選名單很精采啊。」<br/>　　「那些小夥子們待會的表現肯定會更精采。」</p><p>//</p><p>　　演員休息室裡一片寂靜，各具特色的演員們或坐或站面色凝重。幾分鐘前並不是這樣的，雖然氣氛也說不上有多熱絡，但還是比現在這個狀況好多了。</p><p>　　最一開始艾斯大前輩走進休息室後便很有禮貌地和每個人打過招呼，雖然發話內容大多都是感謝哪一次魯夫前輩受了誰的照顧，但他一個人也沒落下，從索隆前輩、香吉士前輩到托拉法爾加最後來到了他的面前。</p><p>　　「我知道你，你是我家魯夫的小粉絲，對吧？」我家魯夫，是的沒錯，艾斯大前輩對休息室裡的每一位都是這麼說的。巴特洛馬正努力穩住抖得不行的雙腿，試圖讓自己站直好好回話，工作人員便走進休息室給每個人發了一份決選流程及一些注意事項。</p><p>　　先不說決選的體制和初選不同，評審人員那欄的幾個名字忽地映入眼簾，嚇得他連呼吸都不敢太用力，在所有人都拿到這張紙之後休息室的氣氛便成了現在這個樣子。</p><p>　　巴特洛馬縮在角落，心裡的懊悔漸漸大過興奮和期待，他開始懷疑自己為什麼會在這裡了。</p><p>//</p><p>　　卡普和多拉格仍是一臉嚴肅，傑克和雷利反而是掛著和藹的笑容看著一個個入場的藝人們。巴特洛馬是最後一個走進決選會場的，他小心翼翼地掃了一眼評審員的方向，嚇得不輕，然後看到二樓幾乎是貼在玻璃窗上的身影，他覺得自己差不多要昏過去了。</p><p>　　經過一輪簡單的自我介紹後，傑克在其他幾位評審員的眼神示意下提出了第一個問題：「說說你們最喜愛的事物？」</p><p>　　艾斯狀似無意掃了二樓一眼輕聲說：「家人。」<br/>　　不不不，卡普先生您笑得太開心了，我想大前輩指的大概是他的兄弟什麼的。</p><p>　　羅倒是直勾勾盯著二樓開口道：「心臟。」<br/>　　巴特洛馬驚恐地看著對面評審除了雷利之外全都面色不善地皺起了眉頭。</p><p>　　「我喜歡做料理。」香吉士臉上掛著笑容，回答得既誠懇又有禮貌，當然如果能忽略他試圖透過眼角餘光往二樓看這件事會更完美一點。</p><p>　　身為草帽娛樂瘋狂粉絲的他其實有偷偷看過香吉士前輩的個人資料，表格上在料理旁邊還有一行歪歪扭扭的註記寫著「特別是肉類」，再加上一個一樣扭曲的大骨肉示意圖。香吉士前輩曾一臉嫌棄地說那是他經紀人在上面亂塗鴉，但看對面評審們拿著那份資料，以眼神交流的模樣那個塗鴉估計是就這樣留在上面沒有被他清掉。</p><p>　　那份資料在評審們之間來回傳了幾趟，一陣低聲討論之後才見評審們狀似滿意地輕輕點頭。</p><p>　　和其他人不同，索隆漫不經心地說：「喝酒、修練、睡覺。」</p><p>　　這邊巴托洛馬還在感嘆這麼從容真不愧是索隆前輩，評審那邊雷利卻似被逗樂一般地笑了幾聲，在其他三位評審探究的眼神中微微向前傾身緊盯著索隆，眼底有絲精光：「題目問的是『最』，你的回答只能有一個。」</p><p>　　像是忽然注意到了什麼，索隆坐直身子仰頭看著二樓玻璃窗後那張燦爛的笑臉，那個誇張的嘴型顯然是在喊他的名子。索隆沒有移開他的目光，思考了一下，嘴角帶著笑意回答道：「夥伴。」</p><p>　　巴托洛馬被感動的眼淚都快掉了才發現所有人都在看他，他慌慌張張地說：「草帽——」才說了兩個字就感室內溫度驟降，巴托洛馬打了個冷顫，寒毛豎立硬生生將後面「前輩」兩個字吞回肚子裡。</p><p>　　「草帽、帽、草帽娛樂。」好不容易才把話說出口，那股壓在身上無形的巨大壓力瞬間消失，彷彿剛剛的一切都只是他的錯覺，巴托洛馬為自己的機智感動。</p><p>　　卡普輕咳兩聲拉回所有人的注意力。</p><p>　　「劇本你們都看過，就根據你們的理解，我想要求你們替這個角色的最後一幕加上一句台詞。」</p><p>　　巴特洛馬很快就回想起劇本內容，最後一幕是停在大雨之中，主角將他心裡最珍視的存在護在身後，挺身面對一片無盡的黑暗。</p><p>　　一回過神就發現所有人都盯著他看，臉上的表情看起來說要有多兇惡就有多兇惡。</p><p>　　他剛剛聽見什麼來著？</p><p>　　好像有人說「我想回到你身邊……我會回到你身邊。」</p><p>　　又好像有誰說「我願與你共同見證，也願與你共赴黃泉。」</p><p>　　還有什麼「我用命，替你。」</p><p>　　最後是「我會站在你的前方，一步也不退。」</p><p>　　而他說了什麼來著？</p><p>　　「啊？雞冠頭你叫我啊？」魯夫站在徵選室門口，剛剛好像聽到有人在叫他。見對方沒有反應，魯夫有些疑惑地回頭看著薩波，不是說徵選結束了讓他來接人嗎？雖然不清楚發生什麼事，但他能感覺得出來這一屋子裡的人眼神都不太對勁。</p><p>　　「魯夫，過來一下，我想聽聽你的意見。」雷利仍是一臉笑容地朝魯夫招招手。</p><p>　　在魯夫低頭看資料的同時，來自評審們一道道帶有審視及警告意味的視線一一掃過現場的眾人。薩波假裝沒發現那幾位評審從他帶著魯夫進門後就時不時的往他這邊看，他在心裡默默盤算著如果現在做一份個人資料送過去能不能替自己加點分。</p><p>　　看來這場「徵選」大概沒那麼輕易就能結束啊……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2020.08.23 7.2初稿完成<br/>2020.11.29 修改x1. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳ao3</p><p>各句台詞參照原作漫畫，CP濾鏡套好套滿的魔改。</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2020.08.08 7.0初稿完成<br/>2020.10.30 修改x1.<br/>2020.11.29 修改x2. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳ao3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>